Itachi siempre tiene la razón
by Safamantica
Summary: ...Porque Itachi es un niño pero es muy perspicaz. Un pequeño genio que sabía que había una razón para que su hermano mayor que tanto odiaba los dulces lo trajera siempre a esa tienda usándolo como excusa y esa razón era la tierna y bella empleada ojiperla.


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Aclaraciones:** Oneshot SasuHina donde Itachi tiene 9 años de edad y los demás son adolescentes._

\- Hablan -

~ Piensan ~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Sólo había un dulce que Sasuke quería devorar_

 _pero no estaba en el menu de esa tienda de dulces_

 _por suerte los dangos de Itachi si estaban_

 _Entonces ¿por qué no aprovechar?_

 _._

 _._

¿Cuantas veces su hermano lo había traído a ese local sólo esta semana?

¿3? ¿4?

Si fuera a contar las veces sólo ese mes le faltarían dedos para numerar toda las veces.

Itachi miró a su hermano sentado frente a él en la mesa de esa tienda, el mayor no lo notó porque estaba muy enfocado siguiendo a alguien con la mirada, parecía perdido y muy sumergido en sus pensamientos, de pronto Itachi vio como el moreno parpadeó sobresaltado y esquivó la mirada hacia el menu sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Ya elegiste Itachi? - preguntó en su habitual tono neutro pero el menor lo conocía muy bien, se estaba esforzando para no volver a mirar a la persona que siempre venía a ver, con la excusa de que su hermano menor quería dulces.

Itachi siguió encarando a su hermano mayor, no dijo nada.

Una chica peliazul se acercó con una sonrisa suave y las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, aun después de dos meses trabajando en ese local le apenaba usar ese uniforme, orejas de conejo y un traje muy parecido al de una sirvienta, Hinata agradecía que sólo fuera similar y no se tratará de un traje de maid sino de una hecho para que los niños estuvieran mas cómodos en ese lugar.

Ella se sorprendió unos segundos en ver quienes eran los que estaban sentados en esa mesa, luego soltó una risa corta pero sonora.

Sasuke la miró de reojo y Itachi volteó a verla.

\- Te saldrán caries se sigues comiendo tantos dulces todo tiempo Itachi-kun - Hinata se había acostumbrado al silencio del hermano mayor y a las expresiones serias que esos dos hermanos siempre llevaban - ¿Lo mismo de siempre? - preguntó hacia los dos, ellos sólo asintieron, ella volteó a ver a Sasuke, éste ya la miraba fijamente y la peliazul no pudo evitar sonrojarse y esquivar la mirada por unos segundos, siempre tenía esa mirada tan profunda - ¿No pedirá nada esta vez tampoco Uchiha-san? - preguntó amablemente.

Itachi miró a su hermano, Sasuke entreabrió la boca para contestar.

Sí tenía algo para pedir pero no estaba en el menu.

\- No - contestó y dejó de mirarla, Itachi arqueó la ceja.

Hinata estaba acostumbrada a la manera estoica de Sasuke y a sus respuestas cortas, al principio pensaba que siempre estaba de mal humor y que era un huraño pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que era sólo su personalidad habitual y hasta era un chico muy atencioso a los pedidos de su hermano menor, al menos ella creía eso ya que no sabía que el mayor usaba a su pequeño hermano como excusa para venir, después de todo Sasuke odiaba los dulces pero por suerte su hermanito los adoraba.

Ella sonrió y se retiró, siquiera anotó el pedido poque lo tenía grabado en la memoria, siempre eran dangos con té y uno que otro dulce para acompañar.

Sasuke no pudo evitar dirigir la mirada a sus piernas expuestas por la falda corta que usaba.

\- Tiene razón, me saldrán caries si vengo aquí mas veces...nii-san - comentó el menor y Sasuke se sobresaltó.

\- Si te cepillas bien los dientes, no - contestó efusivo y dando por terminada la discusión.

Itachi se encogió de hombros, si su hermano quería traerlo ahí entonces sólo aprovecharía, no podía quejarse, le encantaban los dulces.

La peliazul volvió con la bandeja, siempre se sorprendía por el gusto del pequeño, generalmente los niños preferían cosas mas empalagosas pero Itachi tenía casi los mismos gustos que los señores de mas edad.

\- Si sigues atacando el bolsillo de tu hermano se quedará sin nada Itachi-kun - comentó con las mejillas teñidas ligeramente y sonriendo maternal, se había vuelto tan habitual verlos ahí que ya había podido encariñarse y sentirse cómoda con el pequeño.

Itachi encaró a su hermano.

\- Trataré de no atacar su bolsillo tantas veces...¿verdad nii-san? - espetó y Sasuke esquivó la mirada de los ojos neutros pero acusadores de su pequeño hermano.

Ella rió ajena a los pensamientos de ellos y volteó para irse después de haber dejado la bandeja, la voz de Itachi la detuvo.

\- Hinata-san - la llamó y ella volteó a verlo, Sasuke los observó en silencio - ¡Me gustas! - declaró y Hinata se soronjó de inmediato, Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos.

La peliazul rió apenada.

\- Tu también me gustas Itachi-kun - contestó sonriendo y se inclinó para darle un fugaz beso en la mejilla.

Sasuke los miraba estático, sólo observando los labios de la peliazul alejándose de la mejilla de su hermano.

~ ¿Qué demonios ... ~

La Hyuga se retiró sin tomar ninguna profundida en las palabras del Uchiha menor, era un niño después de todo.

Itachi ignoró a su hermano que exigía respuestas.

\- ¿Ves como es fácil? Hasta un niño puede hacerlo - espetó Itachi y luego se concentró en sus dangos.

Sasuke lo miró perplejo y luego frunció el ceño, fue casi como haberle refregado en la cara el hecho de que él no hacía ningún movimiento.

A veces se preguntaba ¿quien era en realidad el hermano mayor?

\- Hmpf...- el moreno sólo cruzó los brazos y miró hacia otro lado.

~ Niño astuto ~

¡Ah! Él también quería haber podido recibir ese beso, no especificamente en la mejilla.

Itachi parpadeó después de unos minutos al ver a su hermano con una mirada asesina hacia el fondo dela tienda, siguió su mirada y se encontró con jóvenes que charlaban con una sonrisa maliciosa sin dejar de ver a la Hyuga ajena a todas los ojos sobre ella.

Itachi volvió a sus dulces.

\- Tú también lo haces, no creo que estés en el derecho de hacer lo que estás pensando - murmuró y su boca se lleno de inmediato con el dango.

~ Rico ~ pensó el menor contento pero sin demostrarlo.

Sasuke se sobresaltó, su hermanito a veces lo conocía tan bien que lo llegaba a asustar, ¿en verdad no tenía el derecho a arrancar los ojos de esos imbéciles pervertidos?

\- Tch...No hago lo mismo que ellos - dijo refiriéndose a la mirada penetrante y el hecho que parecían querer desnudarla con los ojos.

Itachi dejó de masticar y arqueó la ceja como si dijera "¿en serio?"

Sasuke hizo una mueca de fastidió pero su mejilla izquierda se coloreó imperceptiblemente.

El Uchiha mayor bufó.

Tiempo después los dos se levantaron para pagar la cuenta.

Las demás empleadas ya sabían que no era a ellas por quien el Uchiha quería ser atendido, tuvieron que aprender eso después de varias miradas amenazantes por parte de él.

Hinata nunca llegó a sospechar nada era muy despistada a veces.

Ella se puso tras el balcón pero antes de que Sasuke pudiera pagar la mano de Itachi le jaló el pantalón.

Los dos adolescentes parpadearon.

Sasuke encaró a su hermano menor, éste sólo hizo una señal para que se agachará.

El mayor se agachó a la altura de su hermanito y...

Itachi le picó la cabeza.

Sasuke hizo una mueca y Hinata parpadeó confundida viéndolos desde atrás del balcón.

\- No lo dejes para la próxima...Hazlo de una vez - dijo y dio la espalda hacia su hermano mayor, con las manos en los bolsillos se dirigió a la salida donde Sasuke pudo ver que Shisui ya lo estaba esperando, al parecer lo había llamado apenas Sasuke dijo que irían ahí, el peligris lo saludó desde la puerta, le alzó el pulgar y guiñó el ojo hacia él.

Sasuke hizo una mueca y llevó la mano a la frente.

Suspiró y se levantó con una sonrisa de lado pequeña pero satisfecha.

En verdad se preguntaba...

¿Quien de los dos era el hermano mayor?

Hinata los miró confundida, pero algo enternecida por la escena, abrió la boca para preguntar si Sasuke iba a dejar a su hermanito irse solo ya que no sabía que iba ir con Shisui pero no tuvo oportunidad.

Ella parpadeó al ver a Sasuke mirándola fijamente y apoyando los brazos en el balcón.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse.

\- Sal conmigo este fin de semana Hyuga - no fue un pedido, fue una orden.

\- ¿Eh? - Hinata se sonrojó aun mas de pies a cabeza.

Shisui sonrió de lado en la parte de afuera alcanzando al pequeño Itachi.

\- Y dime, ¿lo logró? - preguntó caminado al lado del menor con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

Itachi se encogió de hombros.

\- Quien sabe - contestó pero dejó escapar una sonrisa de lado - Sólo sé que si seguía trayéndome todo los días yo iba a engordar 5 kilos en menos de dos semanas - dijo sobando su panza llena, se sentía algo pesado de todo lo que había comido.

Shisui rió divertido.

\- De cualquier forma no puedes quejarte de que Sasuke gaste su dinero en dulces contigo - murmuró con las manos en los bolsillos mirando hacia el frente al igual que Itachi.

\- Hn - el menor estuvo de acuerdo.

\- Pero sí que sabe elegir tu hermano, es una chica muy hermosa - comentó el peligris y Itachi lo miró de reojo.

\- Ni lo sueñes Shisui, si nii-san se entera te arrancará los ojos - murmuró y Shisui hizo una mueca aterrada sabiendo que Sasuke podía ser capaz de eso.

Sintió escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

\- Tienes razón...De hecho tú siempre tienes la razón - murmuró con una mueca el primo

Itachi sonrió de lado.

Porque Itachi era muy perspicaz.

Un pequeño genio que sabía que había un motivo para que su hermano mayor que tanto odiaba los dulces lo trajera siempre a esa tienda usándolo como excusa y ese motivo era la tierna y bella empleada ojiperla.

No era una exageración el que fuera considerado un genio de su generación después de todo...

... _Itachi siempre tenía la razón._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**


End file.
